1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an information recording and playback method and apparatus and in particular to an information scanner which provides a flow of filtered air onto an information carrier to thereby remove dust from the information carrier.
2. Disclosure Statement
One of the problems in optical digital recording is the presence of dust particles on the information carrier which, by obstructing a light beam, may prevent the recording of portions of information, or may prevent the playback of previously recorded information.
Several configurations of optical scanners are disclosed by John H. Jacobs in the above cross-referenced U.S. patent application. These configurations show an optical scanner having at least one lens, where the scanner rotates adjacent to an information carrier which may be either stationary or moving. The axis of rotation of the scanner is substantially perpendicular to the information carrier.
Because of the size of each information unit in an optical digital information carrier, particles of dust may block out part or all of an information unit with the result of an error in playback of that information unit. Likewise during a recording process, a dust particle may prevent the recording of an information unit. None of the configurations in the above cross-referenced U.S. patent application provide means for removal of dust particles on the information carrier.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for the removal of dust particles from an information carrier during recording and playback.